A Paramedic's Story
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: She remembers when monsters took her parents and how the Power Rangers helped her. She worked hard to become a Paramedic and hope to be like her heroes. She looks out the window when the whole world has gone crazy. Story is better than summery.


**This idea came to me after watching one of my favorite Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue episodes, I won't reveal who the main character in this is, you just have to read to find out. Also, this is set during the ending of Super Megaforce.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

 **A Paramedic's Story**

Fear, adrenaline and a whole lot of other emotions were going through her. The city was under attack, emergency services were stretched thin and everything seemed to be falling apart all over the world. But she had to be brave. Especially how this Armada been trying to take over the earth for the last year. If it wasn't for the Megaforce Rangers, Earth would've been under the Armada's mercy sooner.

She remembered when she was little when she looked up to the Lightspeed Rangers when they were active in Mariner Bay and how they helped her when her mother and father were taken by monsters. She remembered how a certain Red Ranger looked after her and promised her that his team and he would bring them back safely. And he did and made her an official Junior Ranger by giving her a badge; she still kept it to this day, even when she was at the Academy to be a Paramedic.

It was her good luck charm and reminded her to be brave, even at the most difficult of times.

Over the years she had kept in touch with him until she had to move when she was a Junior in High School. After that, she lost touch with him and his friends, besides News Reports and stuff like that.

She worked her butt off to become a Paramedic and had graduated Top 10 in her class. And lucky for her, there was a job opening in Mariner Bay and she took it without a second thought. If only she had gotten a job at Lightspeed, unfortunately, there were no job openings.

She had only been on the job for 2 weeks and this was the most stressful shift ever.

"Hey, Russo, were things this bad when you used to live here?"

She got out of her thoughts and looked at Paramedic in Charge Adrian Cho, who was the Senior Paramedic for Firehouse 42. He had been a Paramedic for 5 years and had only lived in the city for 2 years. She could see the stress and fear in his eyes and posture like her. They had already been on multiple calls already and a couple of people didn't make it, but they continued on.

She looked outside to see the burning buildings, people running and other chaos, the Armada ships had left and she had to assume they went back up into space or back at Harwood, which was in California.

Why most of the monsters and or alien attacks happened in California, was anyone's guess. With most Ranger Teams located in the United States also mainly in the Western United States, while a couple were abroad, which included the Mystic Force Rangers, who were located in New Zealand.

"Somewhat close, I was just a kid back then but I remember a lot. Remember everyone and myself have told the stories about all of that back at the house."

She remembered when she watched the news to see the Rangers fighting and beating the bad guys, the drills at school when a giant monster appeared and the Rangers had to use their Megazords. They were told to stay down and don't watch but no one listened. And how everyone celebrated when the Lightspeed Rangers defeated the demons for good.

"True, I feel sorta out of the loop, considering everyone at the station were there when Lightspeed were fighting those demons."

She smirked and said," That may be true boss."

Cho chuckled and said," You don't have to call me that, that's only reserved for the Chief."

 _"Ambulance 19, there's a call coming in on 45th street, Lightspeed members are on scene and are requesting for an Ambulance. How copy?"_ The dispatcher said.

Cho nodded and she took the radio.

"Copy central, we're 1 minute out. What's the situation around the city?"

 _"Not good, but emergency services and the National Guard are handling it. No sign of the aliens."_

She sucked in a breath and placed it back in the holder. She felt the badge in her pocket and tried to relax.

"Hey, everything's going to be alright." Adrian said.

She nodded and saw they were close to their destination. She fixed her ponytail and unbuckled herself when the Ambulance stopped. Both she and Adrian got out and ran to the back to get the stretcher and medical equipment.

After that they jogged to the site, the building was destroyed and she could see two people with familiar jackets and her eyes widened in realization. She shook her head in amusement and stopped when they got to them.

"What's the verdict?" Adrian asked.

The female Lightspeed worker helped Adrian bring the man onto the stretcher and said, "Concussion with a broken leg, his friend is fine but we need-"

"Heather?" The man asked.

Heather looked over at Carter Grayson, who had a look of shock. His wife, Dana was confused but her realization hit too and slightly gaped.

"Hey Adrian, you strap him in, I'll be there in a second." Heather said.

"You do know…Hey wait, you're the Lightspeed Rangers, Carter Grayson and Dana Mitchell Grayson." Adrian said in awe.

"Uh yeah, and don't worry, she'll be there in a second." Carter said.

Adrian nodded and wheeled the guy to the ambulance while his friend walked after them. Heather and the two rangers stood there for a second, until Heather broke the ice by hugging Carter and he hugged her back.

"It's great to see you guys again." She said.

Carter smiled and said," Same here kid; we hadn't seen you since you were in High School."

"And Carter and I's wedding. And it looks like you became a Paramedic." Dana said with grin.

Heather blushed and said," Two weeks since I got the job here. And I seem to pick the right time."

Carter nodded and said," Yeah, some timing huh? That Armada is giving it's all but the Megaforce Rangers are holding their own, and I have a sinking feeling that the climax is coming."

Heather nodded and saw they tired, the years did well for the two but they looked tired from what had happened for the past year.

"Like you told me back then, you have to have courage and be brave; you did make me a junior Ranger after all." She said and took out her badge.

The badge itself was a little worn and some of the paint had faded, but it still told it's story of a scared little girl, who her parents were taken by monsters and the hero's had believed and helped her. How she had earned the badge after helping Power Rangers defeat the monsters.

Carter smiled and said," You kept it all this time?"

"Yeah, it's my good luck charm, I always have it on me. I just remember what you told me back then, and I try my hardest."

"That's good… hang on a moment." Carter said and got out a communicator.

Heather looked to see a hologram of an older man with spiky black hair.

"Hey Tommy, what's up?"

 _"_ _We got a call from the Megaforce Rangers mentor, everyone is needed and he also has something for all of us who lost our powers. You got to get to these coordinates as fast as you can." He said and his image fizzled out._

"Sorry Heather, we have to cut this short, we'll talk once this is all over. K?" Carter said.

Heather nodded and said," A Rangers duty is never done, say hi to everyone for me."

"We'll do that, say safe and save some lives." Dana said.

Heather nodded and ran back to the Ambulance.

"Took ya long enough, we just got a call, a building collapsed and we've been called to head there as fast as we can. What were you guys talking about?" Adrian asked.

Heather grinned and said," Just reminiscing."

Adrian nodded, got serious and said, "You can do that later, we gotta go."

Adrian hit the gas and the sirens went off and they took off. Carter and Dana looked on and Dana kissed her husband on the cheek.

"You're a great guy." She said.

Carter nodded with a grin and said," Yeah, it still surprises me how many people we inspired since our Ranger days."

Dana could see the nostalgia look and she had the same and said," Yeah, and it looks like we're going to inspire more based on what's going to happen."

"Yeah," Carter said and activated the communicator again. "Billy, 2 to beam onto the designated location."

 _"Copy, teleportation in 5 seconds, the rest of your team are here and so are the others."_

5 second later, they disappeared in a flash of light.

Heather sat in the back to check how their patients were doing, after seeing they were doing fine, she sat down and heard the radio go off on multiple calls. She wiped some hair that got loose and took out her badge and smiled.

A Junior Ranger's duty was never done.

* * *

 **If you don't remember who Heather is, she was the little girl in the Lightspeed/Lost Galaxy team up that Carter saved and helped. She didn't have a last name so I used her actresses real last name.**

 **I hope you guys liked it. Also my next update will be hopefully my Avengers/Supergirl crossover.**


End file.
